


Garlic bread

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Death Threats, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, chaotic Virgil sanders, just our two chaotic boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Virgil made the mistake of stealing Remus’s garlic bread.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Can be dukexiety if you want
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 492





	Garlic bread

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two boys being wild :) based off that one ‘my cat stole my garlic breast’ tumblr post.

Virgil popped into the light-sides area of the Mindscape without warning. He wasted no time with greetings to Logan who sat in the living room reading, quickly running to the kitchen shouting “Shit! Shit! Shit!” as he went.   
He entered the kitchen where Patton and Roman were, not missing Patton’s disapproving look from the cussing. However he didn’t have time to apologise as Remus appeared in the room, angrily shouting “Virgil!”  
At this the anxious side scrambled on top of the counter and on top of the fridge, squealing when Remus summoned his mace.  
Logan entered the room too at this point, in a much calmer pace than the other two. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and so he had followed to watch the scene unfold, rather than attempt to continue his book for the moment  
It took Roman and Patton both to stop Remus on his war-path. When he finally stopped trying to actively kill the other side he began to shout “Love is dead and never existed! All you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering! You are the definition of dread!”   
Patton and Roman made concerned eye contact before Roman asked “Are you okay?”  
“What happened?” Patton followed up, worry and confusion evident in his voice.  
“Virgil stole my fucking garlic bread!” Remus yelled, pouting.   
Patton scalded then both on their language before he looked to Virgil to confirm the accusation.  
Sure enough when the trio looked back to the anxious side on top of the fridge he was clutching a piece of garlic bread and smirking.  
He stuck his tongue out before taking a bite of the garlic bread tauntingly and his smile only grew when Remus’s anger reignited.  
“Oh it is on Virgil!” He shouted, smiling now though as he picked up his mace from where he had dropped it on the floor.   
Virgil gave a smug smile, saluting the other three before he climbed back down and started off back the way he had come, the sound of his feet slapping on the tile softening as he hit the carpet of the living room.  
Remus was on his heels immediately and the impact could be heard as he tackled the thief to the ground. They both laughed as Virgil took another bite from the garlic bread before Remus could prize it back out of his hands, taking a triumphant bite from his stolen food as well.   
They lay on the ground for a moment, finishing their bites of food and catching his breath before Virgil sat up abruptly and smiled mischievously at the other.   
“I bet I could steal Deceit’s hat” his smile grew wider when the other sat up too, a similar smile on his face too.   
“I could steal his gloves,” the other replied, and they both stood, racing to get the yellow trait first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this and would like to see more!


End file.
